bridlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Emeraldcoat visits Just Cause
Bridle Keep is as imposing as ever, serving as administrative offices, headquarters for the Lion Guard, prison, and the last bastion of defense in the case of invasion. A young pegasus waves Lord Emeraldcoat through to a conference room with one wave of his wing, never looking up from where he is balancing a ledger. In the conference room, Just Cause stands with three other ponies. "Ah, Simon. Thank you for joining us. I took the liberty of asking the rest of the council to come - you sounded quite urgent, and I'd rather you not have to repeat yourself," Just Cause greets. "You recall Lord Higher Will," he gestures at a turquoise-colored pegasus pony with a distinct military air about him, "Lady Honest Business," a cheerful earth pony mare with hair that can only be described as 'poofy', "and Lady Silver Tongue?" The last is a silver-colored unicorn who looks... well, if the glint in her eye is any indication, Emeraldcoat could compare her to Prince Blueblood and leave the prince coming out compassionate in the comparison. Simon bows to the assembled Lords and Lady. "Lords Cause and Will, Ladies Business and Tongue. An honor as always to stand in your presence. I will try to stay brief, as the matter is indeed urgent. On the behest of a caravan of zebra passing through, myself and two companions made our way to Elsircross..." Simon then relates the adventures he and his companions had, leaving out the source of Charcoal's magic, and the information that Cordon had provided him concerning Silver Tongue and Dapper Blade's plans. "With their temple gone and their forces shattered, I do not think the lizardfolk will be a threat any longer. That said, the discovery of this temple is concerning, and we still have little information concerning these goblins, and what role they play. I merely serve as a messenger, and to offer any services I may in the defense of Bridle, should the need arise. But it would seem wise to send word back to Canterlot and inform Princess Celestia of the events which are coming to pass." Simon focused most of what he said to Just Cause, knowing the pony's generally peace-loving nature would mean he would be the hardest to convince to take action. But surely sending a message to Canterlot was something all could agree was the best course of action. The council pays rapt attention during Lord Emeraldcoat's story, but despite murmurs all around and a satisfied "Good!" from Higher Will when Emeraldcoat describes the fall of the lizardfolk high priest, they are mostly silent during the story. When Emeraldcoat finishes, Higher Will and Silver Tongue both speak at once, in unison: "We have to do something!" They then look scandalized that they agreed on anything. Higher Will steps forward. "I agree Celestia must be warned, but we may be on our own here," he says. "I have flown above this city myself, and storm clouds - figuratively, of course - gather over the Witchwood. I thought the things flying over the woods were just large birds, or perhaps a Griffon hunting party, but..." "But we haven't heard from Drellin's Ferry in several weeks," Honest Business reports. "Trade may be interrupted, and messengers with them." "That cannot stand," Silver Tongue puts in. "We cannot allow these... creatures from myth to interrupt our trade routes. We must strike at them!" "Enough!" Just Cause says, banging a forehoof on the table like a gavel. "Celestia may already know. We've sent a party to investigate Drellin's Ferry a few days ago." He sighs. "At the time, I did not know the trouble was spread so far, or what it was. We must send another message to the Princess, and look to our defenses." "Hear, hear," Silver Tongue agrees. "I volunteer—" Higher Will cuts her off with a snort. "You volunteer to carry the message to Celestia, I assume. Anything to get away from danger." "Buck no," the unicorn responds. "All my investments, my family home, everything I have ever worked for is here. I will not cower behind Canterlot's walls while Bridle's need ponies upon them. I volunteer my household guard to augment the Lion Guard until this crisis is over." Honest Business nods in enthusiastic agreement. Just Cause looks surprised at Silver Tongue's statement, but nods his head in thanks. "Lord Emeraldcoat," he says, "You have contacts among the merchant classes in your role as an inventor. Will you find out what you can about the Ferry and the party we dispatched there? We await any information, any help you can provide." Lord Emeraldcoat bows once more. "Bridle is my home, and it has been good to me. I will do what I can. I think Charcoal and Cordon would also wish to lend aid, and if they are agreeable, I would bring them with me." Category:Bridle Category:Lore